


Brief Bits

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, M/M, Multi, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief short little things for star wars.</p>
<p>Based on the 10 song challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. tongue tied - grouplove

All it takes is one moment, she realizes. This is that moment. Sitting here, lounging out on the floor of Poe’s bedroom as he and Finn debate some of the finer points of whatever particular video game they’re playing, she realizes this is her moment. Romance is a funny thing. Hearts are even funnier. People have an unusual tendency to love someone regardless of whether it’s right or not. She isn’t sure if it’s right herself, but sitting right there, she can’t help but feel that she’s figured out what her heart is feeling. People keep telling her she has to choose between Finn or Poe; that ultimately, how the romance goes is in her hands. She can’t help, though, think that she doesn’t. Maybe it won’t be a perfect, fairy tale romance. It would be just her, Poe, and Finn. And even if it’s not a romantic sort of thing, it’s good enough for her. Just the three of them, against whatever’s coming.


	2. i see fire - ed sheeran

Family wasn’t supposed to be like this. Family was supposed to be there for you. It was supposed to be them against the galaxy. Her, and Han, and Ben. Things so rarely go to plan. Leia didn’t know how to describe the feeling she’d felt when she’d gotten the news he’d died. She didn’t know how to describe the feeling she’d felt when she’d found out that Ben had been the one to do it. Ben - her beautiful Ben. She remembers holding him when he was a tiny little thing. She remembers holding him and thinking that he was the most perfect, most amazing thing she’d ever seen. How she and Han and their baby would be so happy together. But then Ben, Ben left. And Han left. And she was all alone. She was all alone, and still she went on, leading them on against the First Order - leading them against her son. Her baby boy. Leia had always wanted that perfect family she’d heard about in stories. A perfect story where her baby was hers, and her love wasn’t killed. A perfect story where there wasn’t a dark side or a light side and there was no fight and she could just love people. And those people wouldn’t die or turn or anything. Where her baby wouldn’t grow up to be her enemy. Where her Han wasn’t dead. Where things were better. Happier. To be frank, Leia didn’t know how to describe the feeling she had when she realized she didn’t want this life.


	3. centuries - fallout boy

Finn had never been particularly brave. He was a stormtrooper up until recently, and that sort of thing left its mark on a person. He’d only recently begun to listen to the stories of the rebellion, of the heroics of Leia and Luke and Han. He’d only just realized what _legends_ the First Order had been hiding from him. And honestly, he was nothing like those legends. He was just an ex-stormtrooper who had run away because he couldn’t bear to fire a blaster. He wasn’t anything special. Yet, when he’d gotten back - after everything that had happened - people looked at him differently. Like it or not, he’d become some sort of a hero. Some sort of a legend. And he didn’t feel like he deserved it. After all, he was a trooper. Years and years of doing what was wrong had been atoned by what? One act of what? Preservation of someone he cared about? It was selfish - what he’d done. A mistake, some might even call it. He wouldn’t of course. They’d needed to save Rey. Yet still. He was no hero. He had nothing like that. He was just a trooper. He was no legend.


	4. from finner - of monsters and men

Rey had been left behind once. Once. That was all. Left behind, abandoned. Her parents had left her, and she had adapted. She’d grown up, and she’d done so well. She’d become stronger, and braver, and so what if she wasn’t the best or the bravest? Yet, that once was more than enough to leave a mark on her mind, forever in fact. She’d never considered the idea that someone would come to rescue her. Especially when Kylo Ren had been the one to capture her. She’d expected to have been left behind - the rebels had no connections to her, and Finn, well. Finn. He’d shown he’d been running away too. He’d left her as well. Which was why she was so startled when he’d popped up. When he’d come back for her. He had cared and he had returned. And she wasn’t alone. And that, that was a marvelous realization.


	5. a-team - ed sheeran

Hux hated Kylo Ren. Kylo was a child; a toddler. A little brat who never grew up and who was entirely too obsessed with being the next Darth Vader. He wasn’t even a Darth anything. And then there were the entirely more infuriating things about Ren. Like, for example, when he took off his mask, he wasn’t deformed or a cyborg or any of that shit. He was actually - unfairly - good looking. And then his voice - ugh. But his hair was always messy and honestly, he looked more the part of a scared teenager than anything else. And then his voice. It was entirely too emotional and childish to be fitting of one the leaders of the First Order. His skin was pale too - and smooth. Hux couldn’t help but assume it would be smooth - much too smooth for the battle proven Kylo Ren to be natural. Yet, then there were times Hux couldn’t help but feel sorry for Kylo. Seeing his broken face as he had stabbed his Solo was one of them. It was a brief flicker of pity of course - soon replaced by the feeling of satisfaction that at least he hadn’t done that thing wrong. After all Han Solo was a criminal. Yet, he couldn’t help that the tiny feeling of sorrow had  _ somehow _ lodged itself in him. And he wasn’t likely to get rid of it soon.


	6. guns for hands - twenty one pilots

He had just wanted to sleep. He just wanted to sleep and never wake up again. How did one bear this sort of thing? How did one  _ take it? _ It hurt so damn much. His son was a few feet away from him and he couldn’t help but feel that this was his fault. What if he’d been a better father? Would Kylo have left then? Would they be right there, standing like they were anyway? He didn’t think so. Han stared at his son long and hard. He wanted so bad to just wrap his arms around his boy and never let go. He could still see the grinning, toothless smile of his baby smiling back at him. He could see so much when he saw Ben. He could see all the past they’d had and the future they could’ve. And honestly, how do you not blame yourself for you child going to the dark side? It had to have been his fault too. Leia was much too good a mom to be to blame. His answers to the boy’s statements were automatic, and he wondered if it showed how he felt like he was on the brink of tears. Maybe. He didn’t care. He was just ready to help Ben with whatever he-


	7. be my forever - christina perri and ed sheeran

Rey woke up panting, her face dripping with sweat in a probably very unattractive manner, and her hands clutching the sheet so tightly she’d torn them. The two beside her merely rolled over, cuddling closer to her as though to make up for the sudden lack of warmth. Both though seemed to realize something was amiss, and their arms tightened around her - two knights holding her tightly, and never going to let her go. Two perfect people who would never let her down, and who would be on her side forever and ever.


	8. lego house - ed sheeran

I love you was a promise. It was more than just three words. Han knew that. He knew what it meant. He knew that it was more than just I love you. It was so much more. It was a pact, an oath. It was an acknowledgement that they both had something more they were fighting for. It was a promise of a future together. It was the promise of now and everything after. It was a promise that she had him as much as he had her. And so, those two words he said in response, they weren’t a curse. They were a reciprocation in the best way he knew how. With those two words said back, he promised her that he would do everything he could to make sure that it would happen. That one day, soon, it would be Leia and him and they’d be happy, and safe. And happy. And so, Han Solo made his promise: “I know.”


	9. house of memories - panic! at the disco

R2D2 had been around a long time. A very long time. A sentient, quite clearly feeling droid, he observed a lot. He’d seen Anakin Skywalker fall for Padme Amidala. He’d seen Leia Organa fall for Han Solo. He knew by now that this was a pattern. He followed around, making new memories, providing assistance when he could, but honestly, what could he do? The Skywalker legacy seemed cursed, and he was not very successful in reversing any of that. He tried. R2 had tried so hard. And after Luke left he’d wondered if maybe it was just better he stay off for the rest of it all. Yet, then one day she showed up. And he’d seen it again. A spark. The same spark he’d seen before. And regardless of who she was, and if she was related to anyone, he knew that he was going to have to help her. He would assist her however he could, and if she was doomed to the Skywalker curse, well, he’d have to bear it. Because R2D2 was there to help them, and help he would.


	10. emperor’s new clothes - panic! at the disco

Kylo Ren was not Ben Solo. Not anymore. Maybe once he’d answered to that name, but it hadn’t been in a very, very long time. After all. Ben Solo wasn’t exactly the name of Darth Vader’s heir - and that was what he was. That was who he saw himself. That was the potential Snoke saw in him. That was what he had to prove. It didn’t matter that his mother and father were on the other side. He was doing what he believed in. He was doing what was  _ right _ . He had to be. He was doing what was right. And he had to be. Because he could not believe that the rebels were the good guys. He couldn’t believe he was the villain and that his father - his father who he’d stabbed - was the hero. He couldn’t believe that. He couldn’t believe that because well. Much as Kylo Ren was Kylo Ren, he loved his father.  He loved his father and his mother and he didn’t want to. Anger and hate were the way of the dark side and he had to embrace that otherwise who was he? He wasn’t Ben Solo, follower of the light side, anymore. He wouldn’t be Kylo Ren, apprentice of the dark, either though.


End file.
